Uranian Man
by kawaii-fixing-desu
Summary: Stuart is at comic con to find some quality merchandise, but little did he know he would be going home with the genuine article.
1. Chapter 1

Pt 1: Suck

The crowd bustled around him, pushing him in all directions making the minion's head spin. Stuart was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Bob and Kevin had warned him about this, they had told him that comic con would be too much for him. With his short stature and lack of depth perception caused by monocular vision, simple tasks like walking were difficult for Stuart, made only worse by the thousands of people around him. Finally, he saw what he had been looking for. What had made him want to make this treacherous journey. Fix it Felix.

With a skip, Stuart pushed his way through the crowd, all of his anxiety forgotten now he had spotted the coveted Felix posters. He saw the one he wanted. Felix had his back to the camera, casting a coy glance over his shoulder, hammer clasped firmly in his over sized hands. The minion bit his lip as he stood on his tip toes, reaching out for the poster.

Suddenly, his yellow hand brushed against a large peachy-orange one. Stuart gasped as electricity jolted through him, making his limp hair stand on end and goosebumps erupt over his shiny yellow flesh. He shivered despite the cloying humidity of a thousand nerds and weeaboos.

Waluigi felt a shudder ripple through his lanky body. As soon as his hand had brushed against the minion's in front of him he had felt a surge of masculine energy. Biting his lip, he glanced downwards, fixing his cornea-less gaze on the smaller man, taking in his cylindrical form. Twiddling his moustache he noticed the minion quivering beneath him. Deciding to toy with the small cylinder he moved his hand, his long fingers wrapping around the stumpy ones of the man below him.

The minion's palm was clammy, his palm sticking to Waluigi's. The taller man could see how the smaller man licked his lips as their flesh touched. "Oh yeah." Waluigi murmured.

The minion jolted. He hadn't expected such a high pitched nasal voice to come from the Adonis in denim dungarees above him. The tone was harsh and grating, yet somehow Stuart knew he would never hear a more beautiful sound. He couldn't hold back the shuddering gasp he gave at the sound of how he had pleased the taller man.

He moved backwards, carried by an urge he couldn't explain, a primal urge to be closer to the moustached giant behind him. He stepped backwards, his indistinguishable-from-his-body head bumped into the man behind. Stuart gasped as he felt the gentle swell around the crotch of the raven haired man's dungarees. He felt a thrill of pride when he realised what he was causing this handsome stranger.

Sweat gathered on his forehead, dripping down and pooling on the top of his single goggle. The feel of the sweat sliding down the side of his face tickled and he wanted to wipe it off, to stop the discomfort so he could focus on the man above him entirely, no distractions. He attempted to do so, using the hand that wasn't being held by the handsome strangers. His arms, however, were disproportionate to his body, and so Stuart couldn't reach the top of his goggle. He cursed Gru, his creator, quietly "Damn you, you skinny legged bastard." He muttered, his voice shaking.

"Hey now, none of that." Waluigi said, unable to stand hearing such cruel things coming from such a beautiful creature. Gently, as though the minion were a piece of antique Dresden china, Waluigi placed one of his long, sharp fingers against the minion's forehead, thanking the green god that he had left his gloves in the Waluigi racer back in the carpark.

Below him the minion gasped. The sound made Waluigi lose control. In a lapse of though, he gently rolled his hips, pressing his crotch against the minion's head, "Oh yeah." He whispered. Slowly, he moved his fingers across the top of the minion's goggle, gathering the sweat nectar of the yellow man's sweat on his finger tips.

Waluigi brought his fingers up to the light, admiring the rainbows within the droplets of the smaller man's fluids, loving the way they caused light to dapple across his face. Then, with a movement so quick it made the minion below him gasp, Waluigi plunged the sweaty fingers into his mouth. He moved them round, tongue lapping at each one, drinking up the sweet juices, his tar black eyes fixed onto the wide eyed yellow creature in front of him the whole time.

Finally, he removed them with a pop, saliva spraying the minion's goggle. Before the smaller man had a chance to wipe off the offending liquid, Waluigi had stuffed his long fingers down the smaller man's throat, smirking his manic smirk at the look of shock on the yellow face.

"Suck." He ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: Slam

Uranian man pt2: slam

Stuart could feel the long fingers tickle the back of his throat, feeling his uvula, sparking his gag reflex. The retches only helped the taller man's fingers travel down the minion's throat. He wanted to spit them out, it felt dirty. Wrong. But he knew he could not disobey the man in front of him, there was such power in his nasal voice he knew he had to do as he ordered. Fighting his instincts, Stuart began to suck, swirling his tongue around the long tendril like fingers, tasting the vague salty taste of the appendages.

Despite the urge to stop, Stuart still felt pride swelling in his chest at the sight of the taller man's black eyes drifting shut in pleasure. "Oh yeah," Stuart heard him mutter. The sound of the man's voice sending a thrill of pleasure through him, a funny feeling developing in the pit of his stomach. Out of instinct, he let his gaze fall. His eye widened when he caught sight of the large swell in his dungarees. What was this? What had happened to him?

As if sensing his distress, the man let his eyes drift open, hooded with lust and desire. "Don't worry." He murmured. "It's completely normal." Slowly, as if not to frighten the yellow man, the taller man crouched down, his fingers still in Stuart's mouth, and reached his hand out, cupping the bulge gently, grazing his thumb over it softly.

Stuart couldn't hold back gasp of pleasure, choking slightly on the long fingers pressed against the back of his throat.

Dark eyes drifted up to meet his own and Stuart knew that he was feeling, this tightening in the pit of his stomach, the urge to leap forwards and press his lips against the wide mouth of the man in front, feel the tickle of his black moustache against his smooth plastic-like skin.

OoO

Waluigi knew. He could see in the minion's eye that he was ready. He knew that should he make an advance on the yellow man he would respond in kind. Leaning forwards so his mouth was next to the other man's, "Waluigi." He muttered softly.

"Stuart." The yellow man returned breathily.

A thrill of excitement ran down Waluigi's spine. He acted on instinct, pulling his hands out of Stuart's mouth and removing his grip on the small bulge, Waluigi enveloped the minion in his arms, lifting him up and pressing him against his firm chest, ignoring the squeak of surprise the minion released at the sudden contact.

His eyes swept the crowded room, looking for a place to take his companion. Finally his eyes stopped at a safe haven, a men's bathroom. Quickly, he made his way through the crowd, ignoring the puzzled looks of the nerds and weeaboos around them.

He burst through the door, the door, slamming against the wall, causing a loud bang that made the minion gap in shock. Waluigi ignored it, lust clouding his mind. Panting heavily, he pushed the minion away from his chest, pinning him against the tiled wall of the bathroom, letting the door swing shut of its own accord.

He couldn't control himself, he reached out and undid the straps of the minion's dungarees, pulling them down until they rested around his yellow ankles.

The minion's semi flopped out of his trousers, dangling freely. A blush coloured his yellow cheeks though he did not protest.

Waluigi licked his lips, Stuart's member hardening under his gaze. Hardly believing his luck, Waluigi puckered his lips and lowered them to the glowing shaft, slipping his sharp tongue into the jap's eye, dabbing it in and out, his yellow companion yelping in a mixture of pleasure and shock. Spurred on by the noise, Waluigi took the rod further into his mouth, letting his lips envelop the warm member, sliding his tongue up, down and all around, taking in the sweet taste of Stuart's juices.

He smirked as he felt the minion begin to quiver underneath him, short sharp gasps forcing their way out of the yellow mouth. Finally, with one final suck that made the shaft slip out of his mouth with a loud pop, the minion came, his dick shaking, the milk spurted from it, covering Waluigi's face, strings of spunk hanging from his thin moustache.

Just as Waluigi was about to let the minion down, still gazing into his eyes as they panted, the door slammed open, making Waluigi's pounding heart leap into his mouth.

In front of him stood Fix it Felix.


End file.
